This invention relates to a shoe for use preferably in general sporting activities and training.
Shoes for use for example in training and sporting activities are presently known comprising an upper constructed of fabric, hide or the like, which is joined to the sole by various different methods. There is thus an inevitable lack of structural continuity between the upper and sole, such as would give the shoe better anatomical characteristics.
A further disadvantage of the aforesaid known types is that each shoe is constructed by joining together several components, with obvious disadvantage from a productive point of view, as the production time and consequent cost become inevitably increased.
To obviate the said drawbacks, shoes have been introduced on to the market constructed in a single piece using a wear-resistant plastics material. Although these shoes are of very simple construction, they have the drawback of being uncomfortable for the user, as they do not offer sufficient comfort for the foot.
In order to obviate the said drawback, shoes have been constructed from a very soft plastics material, but although by virtue of their softness characteristics they offer a comfortable housing for the foot, they are inevitably of low mechanical strength which leads in a short time to considerable wear.
The present applicant has designed a shoe comprising an external shell of adequate mechanical strength constructed in a single piece from plastics material, and into which is inserted a soft inshoe which in practice gives considerable comfort to the user's foot.
Although this design has proved valid from a functional aspect, it is hardly convenient economically because the construction of a soft inshoe for inserting into the shell leads to cost increases which in many cases are unacceptable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,919 discloses the use, in a footwear, of a protective liner made of supple material wrapping snugly the foot of the wearer and having a longitudinal slit at the insteps. This liner is similar to an inshoe or slipper.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,794,270 discloses the use, in a shoe, of a sock liner of flexible leather, which, in addition to the upper surface of the inner sole and the rear portion of the shoe upper, overlies also the inner surfaces of the sides of the shoe upper. This sock liner leaves the arch of the foot uncovered and consequently unprotected.